1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workpiece assembly jig that includes an aluminum jig main body for mounting thereon and assembling a long aluminum workpiece, and a steel jig base supporting the jig main body from below.
2. Description of Background Art
A long aluminum workpiece such as an airplane main wing needs to be assembled on an aluminum jig which is formed of the same material as that of the workpiece, so as to prevent any deterioration in the precision of the assembly due to a difference in the coefficients of thermal expansion between the workpiece and the jig. However, if the entire jig is made of aluminum, not only does the cost greatly increase in comparison with a steel jig, but also the overall size of the jig is disadvantageously increased in order to provide rigidity. These problems can be expected to be solved by fixing an aluminum jig main body, which supports the workpiece, to a steel jig base.
However, when an aluminum jig main body is fixed to a steel jig base, there is a possibility that the jig main body might be distorted or warped due to a difference in the coefficients of thermal expansion between the jig main body and the jig base, thus degrading the precision of the assembly of the workpiece.